villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Kalani
Early in the Clone Wars, the Separatist droid army was often led into war by analytically minded tactical droids. Before long, the Republic was able to outmaneuver the tactical droids by exploiting their reliance on precise calculation and lack of imagination when dealing with the unexpected. Furthermore, the droids were spindly mechanics whose heads could be yanked off and scoured for vital combat data. Super tactical droids, like General Kalani, were an improvement over the standard tactical droid. Kalani's advanced processors and robust frame made him a threat to be reckoned with. History Kalani was a Super tactical Droid, a battle droid who stood out with better processors and a more robust physique of the standard Tactical Droid that were used at the beginning of the Clone Wars. As a successful commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who reached his victories by his analytical approach, achieved the droid the respect of Count Dooku, the leader of the separatists. In the course of the war the separatists took over the control of the planet Onderon, by they used against their associated Sanjay Rash as the new king of this world and sent a droid army in the capital Iziz. However, it failed the troops stationed there to stop the emerging rebel movement, which campaigned against the occupation of their homeworld and called for the restoration of rashes predecessor Ramsis Dendup. After the resistance fighters had destroyed the power generator of Iziz, feared the monarch that he and his allies would be involved in an open conflict. Therefore, he called for reinforcement with Count Dooku in order to keep his people under control and defeat the rebels can that were better organized in his view than at the beginning of the resistance. Dooku secured him better droids in his support, but doubted rashes skills as a commander, so he also Kalani sent to replace the king as commander. The head of the separatists was convinced that the super Tactical Droid rashes compensate for failures and could strengthen the defense of the royal troops. For surgery him four new gunboats were made available, which should test the droid in action against the rebels. After his arrival Kalani discussed with Rash and General Tandin, the leader of Onderon Royal Militia, the strategy that should speed up their offensive against the resistance. However Tandin rejected the interference of the separatists in the affairs of his home world, he wanted to wage war against his people. He refused Kalani military support and his tactical advice since the droid only showed interest in his military success on Onderon. Against the Rebellion After the arrival of reinforcements on Onderon succeeded the rebels to destroy a convoy of the droid army shortly after his arrival in Iziz. Therefore, Kalani was with the monarch, whose advisor Okalin and Tandin in the throne room of the royal palace. The Super Tactical Droid represented in the discussion of the view that the resistance was not to be regarded as a threat, and was convinced that his droids would deactivate the movement in the foreseeable future. He also refused to support the spleen, because he suspected that the rebellion would so find supporters within Tandis army. The commander of the Onderon militia saw the blame for the adverse course of the campaign,in the droid army, as it was her not yet managed to stop the rebels.Rash refused to negotiate with opponents of his reign. He then demanded to know more about the alleged leader of the movement: the siblings Steela and Saw Gerrera and Lux Bonteri. As Kalani learned that Bonteri, the son of former Senator of Onderon, was also involved in the resistance, he demanded of Tandin a justification why he had not been informed about it. Rash interrupted their dispute to send for Dendup to himself, as he saw the person responsible for the rebellion. Kalani asked the prisoners to end the resistance of his followers. Although Dendup denied to lead the rebels, commanded Rash, the next day to execute the previous monarch as an example on the Yohlan Square. The night before the execution succeeded the battle droids, Saw Gerrera capture while trying to free Dendup. He was taken to the palace and subjected to the supervision of Kalani and Tandin a torture by electric shocks through which the Super Tactical Droid wanted to know where the other rebels were. He tried because of its programming to complete Gerrera survey as soon as possible, interrupted Tandin torture because he feared that the prisoners would die by torture and they would to lose a direct connection to the resistance fighters. The droid suspected, therefore, that Tandin pitied the rebels, but the General saw this tactic as the only way to effectively advance their warfare without acting against the will of the people. On the day of the public execution of former monarchs accompanied Kalani, Rash, Dendup and two Magna Guards on the Yohlan Square, which was guarded by numerous battle droids and battle droids.The rebels managed to prevent the execution, as Steela Gerrera the two Magna guards ausschaltete and Bonteri two smoke grenades tossed to where the droids monitored the flow of execution. Then they freed the former king and attacked the droids. Kalani still managed to alert before he was thrown from Saw Gerrera to the ground. Prevented the super battle droids, which had called the general, the resistance fighters from escaping through the crowd. After the rebels had surrendered to the Tactical Droid 's command, the execution should be continued and killed Dendup together with the captured resistance fighters. Before the execution could begin again, the execution of Tandin and his militia was stopped, the Kalani and his battle droids with laser lances threatened while Tandin Rash took hostage. Kalani sat Although this started to free the king, but was it stopped by the guards. So the commander of the militia of his troops and the rebels offered the possibility of escape. Then the Super tactical droid let the remaining droids and two droidekas stance to kill Tandin as soon as he released her rash.The home side's Jedi Ahsoka Tano, briefly to set the droid by a power surge knocked out and escape with Tandin. When the battle droids wanted to pursue the fugitives, they blocked the Onderonianer the way. Atrocities and torture Atrocities According to the number of population of Onderon it is estimated that Kalani was responsible for the death of over 2 millions people.Not only on Onderon but several others neutral planets who refused to enter the war or planets that were allies of the Galactic Republic were enslaved by command of kalani who was in orders Separatist Alliances, Onderon not have much importance for the Separatist Alliance or Count Dooku, because Onderon always had the title of'' "Onderon? nothing more monsters of rock and assemblers of animals."'' Maybe that was the subject of Count Dooku have sent Kalani withdrawn its troops from Onderon. The separatists had never interested in Onderon. Kalani was responsible for the death of two million people in Onderon kalani brutally must have increased their number of dead over these three years of war, including clones. Torture Throughout the galaxy, any practice by which severe pain and/or suffering was inflicted on a being, whether physical or mental, was considered torture. Many such tortures were used by Kalani to torture or interrogate rebels, terrorists and traitors. Some of the tortures were not shown by following contains extremely violent content, the only torture shown on cartoon was electrocution. Demagol-syringe.jpg|Chemical Torturer Ropal_tortured.png|Electrocution Torture-droid.jpg|Separatist Droid interrogator StickingEye.png|Sticking Eye TorturedUlic.jpg|Krath Torture Droid Artery_worm.jpg|Worms and Insects Summary General Kalani was a super tactical droid in operation during the Clone Wars. Around 20 BBY, he was sent by Count Dooku to help King Sanjay Rash of Onderon to crush those who resisted the occupation CIS. When Count Dooku thought Sanjay Rash, King of Onderon, needed a better general deal with local rebellion, he attributed Kalani to join Rash on the planet.How a super tactical droid, Kalani demanded that he be informed of all available data. When Tandin, native of Rash general, showed no evidence of rebel leaders Onderon, and Steela Saw Gerrera, Kalani argued that he was being provided with insufficient information. Although Tandin defended Rash to allow the military to deal with the rebels, Kalani refused, stating that they may have sympathizers within the military. After Saw Gerrera was captured while trying to rescue the former king , Ramsis Dendup, Kalani and Tandin oversaw his torture and interrogation. When Tandin showed compassion for pain Gerrera, Kalani was puzzled, but impressed.Kalani was later present when Rash have tried Dendup publicly executed. The tactical droid super correctly calculated that the rebels would attack and was able to capture them using an ambush by B2 super battle droids. Tandin, however, turned against Rash, and with the help of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was able to escape the ambush Kalani. The resistance soon began to intensify their efforts. Dendup announced to all Iziz via holograms tyrannical government Rash and asked that they support the rebels. The common people then began Onderonian riots throughout the city. Rash the began to worry that the droid army will spread too thin to combat both the rebels and the riots. Kalani began his solution and orchestrated an attack against the rebel hideout with newly designed droid helicopters. After the attack failed due to interference of the Jedi and the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, Kalani was present when King Rash again appealed to Dooku for further assistance. Dooku briefed by Kalani on the situation before agreeing to Onderon was a lost cause and ordering out the separatist forces there to Agamar. Kalani unceremoniously raised a blaster and executed the king sat upon his throne. Description Kalani was considered as the commander of the Separatist on the intelligent implementation and the successful completion of its operations. In contrast to the standard Super Tactical Droid he presented his strategy not only for analytical calculations together with those in anticipation, the moves of his opponent, but also brought variations in its behavior in its plans and sat changes in the game plan to immediately, for example, as the execution of Sanjay Rash was prevented by the rebels and Kalani reinforcement requested. Therefore, the droid was trying to be informed of all developments and facts that affected its operation.Tandin was of the opinion that Kalani could not create a alternative plan because he overestimated himself by his determined fight way and did not consider that the people of Onderon took an important role in his plans, because he, unlike Tandin no regard for the interests the population increased.Kalani started a hunt for terrorists and people who were connected or supported the cause terrorist were tortured, killed or imprisoned, around the entire planet of Onderon was chaos generating a global civil war, kalani command the death of all rebels and civilians for crimes against Alliance Separatist generating a mass slaughter of thousands of innocents. Kalani in 6 Season Kalani was responsible for supervising Admiral Trench. He was later tasked with delivering clone trooper Tup to Count Dooku. In an effort to retrieve Tup, Anakin Skywalker along with Captain Rex and ARC trooper Fives boarded the Separatist shuttle and took down the droids guarding Tup. Kalani fought Skywalker, in hand-to-hand combat before Skywalker cut off the droid's hands with his lightsaber. Kalani was questioned about his knowledge of why the Separatists wanted Tup, but the droid would not say, resulting in Skywalker decapitating Kalani. Later, Kalani was rebuilt and partook in the Battle of Scipio. By order of Count Dooku, Kalani retreated with the rest of the Separatist Navy, abandoning the droid forces on the planet due to the Separatist's plan involving the Banking Clan and Rush Clovis being fulfilled. Kalani was later onboard Dooku's command ship when Darth Sidious ordered Dooku to Coruscant. Commander In three years of war kalani seems to have increased his military rank to Commander and also as his paintings changed, this uncompensated serves to differentiate the military level of the Super Tactical Droid. After the end of the Clone Wars Nobody knows what happened to Kalani after the end of the Clone Wars, but there are many chances that Kalani has been reprogrammed to serve as Tactical Droid of Galactic Empire as were the Dwarf Spider Droid. In other issues, maybe it was completely destroyed or disabled along with all droid units or was trafficked and sold to pirates or mercenaries. Trivia *General Kalani is very similar to Adolf Hitler and the Nazis who ruled the people through fear and oppression, any defamation to the state is a crime or is considered treason. *General Kalani was seen in the 6 Season of Star Wars The Clone Wars during in th episode 1 and 2, no one knows for sure if it really was Kalani or was just another super tactical droid. *Kalani and oppression Separatist in Onderon is very simular to the military dictatorship that took place in Brazil in 1964 to 1985, anyone who was against the dictatorship were tortured and killed. *Kalani was responsible for killing thousands of innocent people all around the planet Onderon for being against the Separatist oppression, but this was not shown in the episodes to contain many atrocities in a Cartoon for childrens. *Kalani was for the TV series The Clone Wars designed and made his first appearance on Onderon-story arc of the fifth season. After a brief appearance as a hologram in appearance with their own weapons, he was long in following episodes: Long live the King and The Price of Liberty used as adversaries. *Kalani is the first of several Super Tactical Droid in the series. His final concept was designed by Randy Bantog drawn. Its introduction, from the sound engineers the ability to design new sound patterns for these droids type. *The Super Tactical Droid Kalani was in the original English version of the episodes Onderon Gregg Berger synchronized. His voice was recast after recording for the typical speech for the droid. *Kalani is also a name of a planet in the Star Wars Universe. *General Kalani was one of the only droids received a name. *Kalani was one of the most remarkable droid of Star wars Clone Wars by your creepy way of speaking. *General kalani was one of the only villains Star Wars The Clone Wars showed that the murder of animals, it also includes the droids and Gunships under his command. *General Kalani is one of the most evil droids in Star Wars by their cruel way of thinking about life, its highly advanced artificial brain that allows him to act on his own. *The Judge Claude Frollo and General kalani not have many similarities, but they have the same case, both committed atrocities, torture and crimes against humanity or some race but their actions were not completely shown because the majority of the audience are underage. *Curiously the name Kalani is also the name of the game developer Kalani Streicher who worked in several Star Wars games. *Kalani was the only droid that was destroyed and reassembled, General Grievous does not count as droid. *Kalani was the only droid whole saga of star wars that knocked out a Jedi Master with own hands. *it is estimated that kalani has been responsible for the deaths of over 25 million people, 20 million of which are clones of Republic and 5 million innocent in your invasions to other planets. *All super tactical droid always has some connection with Count Dooku getting their orders personally, as if it was created especially for him. *Gregg Berger became famous for its incredible performance by the scary voice of Kalani *During the Onderon arc of Clone Wars, were introduced to General Kalani, a Super Tactical Droid and the first of his kind. Since then we have been introduced to two more: an STD named Aut-O and an unnamed one over Carida. Are those two lesser than Kalani, as they do not have the rank of general or commander. In other words, does Kalani have more sophisticated programming. Gallery Kalani-001 6096.jpg|''Surrender now or die'' DroidGeneralKalaniHS-SWE.jpg droidgeneral-kalani_relationship-19zqkyb.png Kalani&CD.png|Count Dooku and General Kalani in episode 7 of season 6. KalaniExecution.png|Kalani about to kill King Ramsis Dendup in your execution 504trivia03.jpg|Kalani 3D Concept BeheadsDroid.png|Anakin Skywalker beheads Kalani Kalanitorturinsaw.png Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Genius Category:Trap Master Category:Evil Ruler Category:War Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Creation Category:Asexual Category:Living Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Laser-Users Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Recurring villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fascists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Slavedrivers Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hatemongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dictator Category:Disney Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Warlords Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pawns Category:Prequel Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppression Category:Nihilists Category:Propagandists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Massacres Category:Child Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Lego Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Amoral Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Bullies Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Defilers Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Assassin Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Complete Monster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:MAD Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Torture Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Monomaniacs